Los fantasmas no existen
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: James reta a Sherlock a entrar a su escuela a la media noche para demostrar si es cierto que asustan o no en ésta.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ello.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic pretende ser una historia de miedo, un poco falsa un poco cierta, pero si eres susceptible a éstos temas tal vez no debas leerla.

 **Nota 3:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Dulce o travesura" del foro I am Sherlocked.

 **Nota 4:** Johnlock, ligera mención de Mormor.

* * *

 **Los fantasmas no existen**

Un grupo de chicos se agrupó alrededor de uno de los estudiantes de primer grado de preparatoria, quien estaba pálido y muy alterado, Sherlock al pasar junto a ellos miró con curiosidad al muchacho mientras éste hablaba sin parar y hacía exagerados movimientos con sus manos.

¿Qué le pasa a Peter? –preguntó a John quien iba a su lado.

— Parece que vio a un fantasma o algo así, escuche que se le apareció un hombre en el baño.

— Que ridiculez –contestó el pelinegro con fastidio.

— Podría ser cierto.

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

— Bueno no lo sé, pero creo que es posible, nunca he visto un fantasma, pero tampoco me atrevería a decir que no existen.

— Por favor –dijo Sherlock con un bufido–, no tú John, de entre todas las personas, no tú.

— Hay muchos hechos sobrenaturales que la ciencia no puede explicar Sherlock, creo que es bastante probable que los fantasmas existan.

— No puede ser, de verdad crees en esas cosas –dijo Sherlock decepcionado sin darse cuenta que atrás de ellos caminaban James Moriarty y su novio Sebastian Moran. James y Sherlock parecía que habían nacido para hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro y competir por todo.

— Lo que dice Peter bien puede ser cierto –habló de pronto Moriarty– he escuchado que por las noches se oyen gritos y se aparecen hombres y mujeres que corren por el lugar, el más espeluznante es un hombre que trae un taladro en la mano.

Sherlock volteó a verlo al reconocer la voz, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó caminando.

— De ti si no me extraña nada, eres lo suficientemente idiota para creer en esas tonterías.

— Esta escuela era anteriormente un manicomio –dijo haciendo caso omiso al insulto.

— Si claro, todas las escuelas están construidas encima de un cementerio, o eran prisiones, o manicomios….. completamente ridículo.

No es que James creyera en esas historias, al igual que Sherlock pensaba que eran una ridiculez, su intención solo era la de fastidiar y llevarle la contraria al pelinegro. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, una idea con la cual pondría en ridículo al menor de los Holmes.

— Así es que no crees en fantasmas ¿cierto?

— Obviamente.

— Por lo tanto, el entrar a la escuela a la media noche no significa nada para ti ¿correcto?

— Correcto –contestó Sherlock dejando de caminar quedando frente a James.

— Entonces te reto a entrar a la escuela a la media noche y dar un recorrido por todos los pasillos.

— ¿Para que después me acuses con el director y me expulsen?, no gracias.

— ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

— No puedo tener miedo a algo que no existe, pero si a mis padres, si me expulsan ellos si me van a matar.

— Descuida no voy a delatarte, tienes mi palabra.

Sherlock lo estudió con la mirada, no parecía que mintiera y además acababa de dar su palabra, James podría ser un maldito en muchas ocasiones, pero si daba su palabra siempre cumplía.

— ¿Qué es lo que propones?

— Sherlock… –habló por primera vez John sabiendo que su novio jamás rechazaría cualquier reto que le fuera propuesto por Moriarty.

— Como te dije; solo que vengas a la media noche y me mandes fotos como prueba de que estás aquí.

— Me diste tu palabra de que no me delataras con el director.

— Y sabes que voy a cumplirla.

— Está bien, acepto el reto –contestó Sherlock tras meditarlo un poco.

— Sherlock… –dijo John casi en un grito, el pelinegro levantó una mano silenciando así al rubio.

— Estaré esperando esas fotos Sherly –contestó James con una sonrisa burlona dando la vuelta para alejarse junto con Moran que no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¡¿Sherlock estás loco!?

— Descuida John, James no me delatará, me dio su palabra.

— Sé que no te delatará, pero es peligroso.

— No es verdad, en serio crees en esas tonterías ¿no es así?

— ¿Y si no lo son? ¿si no son tonterías?

— Mira John yo seré quien vendrá a la media noche, no tú, James me retó a mí, no a ti.

— Y tú estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar venir solo.

Sherlock y John estuvieron discutiendo por un largo rato hasta que al pelinegro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que el rubio lo acompañara, nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer.

* * *

Antes de la media noche James y Sebastian se metieron al Colegio, Moriarty planeaba pegarle un buen susto al genio y su novio, porque si, sabía perfectamente que John jamás le permitiría a Sherlock meterse solo a la escuela.

Llevaban una cadena, canicas, un balón y algunas grabaciones de gritos en su celular. Moriarty estaba ansioso por oírlos gritar y grabarlos para después burlarse de ellos en sus caras, lamentablemente no podría subirlo a internet pues había prometido no delatarlo, pero el ver al pelinegro humillado sería más que suficiente.

* * *

A la media noche en punto Sherlock y John se saltaron la barda para meterse en su escuela, en cuanto estuvieron del otro lado sacaron sus lámparas y celulares, lo primero que hizo el genio fue mandar un mensaje a James junto con una foto para comprobar que estaban ahí.

John estaba muy nervioso siguiendo a Sherlock muy de cerca, éste último caminaba aburrido por los pasillos, John saltó al sentir como una brisa fría acaba de rozar su cuello.

— Sherlock acabo de sentir como si unos dedos fríos me hubieran tocado.

— John es media noche y hace frío, seguramente fue el viento, deja de sugestionarte.

John continuó caminado sin decir nada, estaba seguro de que la sensación que había tenido era completamente diferente a la del viento, el ambiente era pesado y sentía como si alguien los estuviera vigilando, lo único que deseaba era terminar pronto con eso y regresar a casa.

El ruido de unas canicas en el piso de arriba los hizo voltear, John palideció de inmediato, pero Sherlock lo tranquilizó diciendo que posiblemente era el ruido de alguna tubería o de la propia construcción que debido al frío empezaba a crujir.

Mientras continuaban su recorrido por el pasillo John vio por la ventana el reflejo de una mujer que pasaba corriendo a su lado, cuando volteó no había nada, trago saliva y llamó a Sherlock con un hilo de voz, éste nuevamente aludió a la sugestión, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Fueron al piso de arriba con más cautela, abriendo algunas de las aulas que no estaban bajo llave y tomando fotos para enviárselas a James, el rebote de una pelota en uno de los salones que acababan de pasar los hizo detenerse, el pelinegro trató de explicar que se trataba de una especie de eco a los sonidos y la energía que quedaba acumulada en el lugar, pero John pudo notar una nota de inseguridad en su voz. Sherlock abrazó a John y le dio un beso en la cabeza tratando de infundirle valor y diciéndole que pronto se irían. Continuaron caminando, pero el sonido de un taladro los hizo parar en seco, se les erizó la piel y tragaron saliva con dificultad, después de unos minutos John no pudo más pidiéndole a Sherlock que se fueran de ahí de inmediato.

Nunca antes Sherlock se había sentido tan asustado, no sabía que era lo que le preocupaba más, si su seguridad o el hecho de que posiblemente estuviera equivocado con respecto a la existencia de los fantasmas. El genio tomó a John de la mano y dando media vuelta se dirigieron a las escaleras, cuando estaban a punto de bajar se escuchó, por unos breves segundos, la música de una conocida canción de los Bee Gees, Sherlock paró de golpe entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo y un gran alivio lo invadió.

Cuando John vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock supo que todo estaba bien, que su genio particular acababa de descubrir el origen de los misteriosos sonidos. El pelinegro soltó la mano del rubio y se dirigió a uno de los salones abriéndolo de golpe.

— Sal de ahí James.

Escuchó un bufido que provenía del fondo del salón y vio como Moriarty salía de debajo de un escritorio y se acercaba a él.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas tomado tantas molestias y no hayas puesto tu celular en modo silencio?

— Estaba tan concentrado en asustarte que se me fue ese detalle.

John sintió como la sangre le regresaba al cuerpo, por primera vez se alegraba de ver a James, aunque también quería golpearlo. James le llamó a Sebastian que se encontraba un piso más arriba, quien bajó decepcionado porque había perdido la oportunidad de asustar a Sherlock con la cadena que traía en su mochila, mientras iban por las escaleras el pelinegro pregunto sobre el sonido del taladro, pero tanto James como Sebastian negaron que ellos hubieran tenido algo que ver con eso, lo que dejó a Sherlock un poco inquieto.

Llegaron al jardín trasero del instituto, Sebastian se subió al árbol que los ayudaría a alcanzar la barda para poder salir de ahí, en ese momento James se dio cuenta de que no traía su cartera, la había dejado en el escritorio cuando sacó las canicas que venían en el mismo bolsillo, debía regresar por ella ya que ahí estaba su identificación y si alguien la encontraba se metería en problemas, obligó a Sherlock a acompañarlo ya que no pensaba regresar solo.

Al entrar en el aula la puerta se cerró de golpe, James y Sherlock se voltearon a ver, el segundo le echo la culpa al aire, sabiendo que era poco probable, una espeluznante risa unida al sonido de un taladro comenzó a escucharse, en cuestión de segundos Moriarty estaba junto a Sherlock. La imagen de un hombre frente a ellos se hizo presente, vestía como un enfermero con ropa y gorro azul, la mueca de una diabólica sonrisa en los labios y los ojos saltones con una mirada que reflejaba locura, en las manos traía un taladro.

Ni Sherlock ni James podían moverse, estaban congelados y con la boca seca, cuando el hombre corrió hacia ellos cerraron muy fuerte los ojos, después de unos segundos el ambiente volvió a aligerarse y ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con que estaban fuertemente abrazados el uno con el otro, se soltaron casi de inmediato, James corrió al escritorio tomó su cartera y salieron a paso veloz del lugar, poco antes de llegar a donde se encontraban John y Sebastian, James volvió a hablar.

— Jamás mencionaremos lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¿De que hablas? No acaba de suceder absolutamente nada.

— Bien.

* * *

Durante el camino a casa Sherlock iba muy serio sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Estas bien? –preguntó John.

— Por supuesto que sí, solo estoy un poco cansado.

— Sabes Sherlock, ésta noche estaba muy asustado, pero después de descubrir que todo había sido un plan de Moriarty y Moran me di cuenta de que probablemente tengas razón y los fantasmas no existan.

— Ajá –dijo Sherlock con la voz algo temblorosa.

— Sherlock ¿de verdad estás bien?

— Ya te dije que sí –pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el pelinegro volviera a hablar–. John ¿podría quedarme a dormir contigo?

— Claro Sherlock.

John notó el temor en la mirada de Sherlock, no necesitaba ser su novio para saber que algo había ocurrido, lo conocía demasiado bien, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y lo tomó de la mano para continuar su camino a casa en donde se las ingeniaría para hacerlo olvidar lo que fuera que haya visto.


End file.
